User blog:Frozarburst/Magiswords Echoes Part 4
''Hello everyone! I never thought to release my Magiswords fan fic trilogy up here as blog posts. So I'm gonna give it a shot and see how it goes. If you wanna see the earlier 3 chapters, visit my page on fanfiction.net or Deviantart. Enjoy the crossover! '' The wreckage of the smaller false space station continues to float by the massive factory with no trace of anyone left from the explosion. However, just as all hope seems lost, some of our heroes reappear trapped in a floating exo shield created using Phibby's shield! Phibby: Phew..! That was a close one! I didn't even know this baby could do that! Cattus: I didn't know it could do that either! Plunderbite looking around hastily: My crew..! ...I...I don't see them anywhere..! They've gotta be around here somewhere! They've gotta be..! Prohyas: I don't think- Plunderbite grabbing onto Prohyas: Don't be negative, kid! We have to find them! We… Before Plunderbite could say anything else, he notices Dwight's damaged and limp body floating out across the wreckage around them. He turns back to Prohyas and starts getting teary eyed. Prohyas: I'm...I'm sorry. I just wish there was a Magisword to stop this from happening. Plunderbite: You again with the swords..! You could do whatever the heck ya want with em, yet ya can't even save a life?! What have you and your sis been doin' all this time? Prohyas: Hey, we saved plenty of people! Matter of fact, the whole point of us fusing with a Magisword before was so we could save the whole planet! Besides, we didn't know this thing was a booby trap. It could've happened to anybody, like...Familiar..! He was still in the Control Booth when the blast went off! Glori: You think he's still out there? Prohyas: I'm not sure. (Takes out Tracking Magisword) But I'll try and find him! Phibby: While you're doin' that, ya might wanna take a look above us. Above everyone is a giant space station sending large ships of Echo Drones out to the planet below in swarms like insects in a rapid pace, seemingly endless. Noville: Oh my...It's even bigger than the fake one! Prohyas: I've never seen something this big before! Not even the royal palace or the invader's mothership! Glori: I'm just surprised this thing was built so quickly and we didn't even know it was out there this whole time! Prohyas: Hold on. I'm getting a signal! (Points) He's over there, in that floating pipe thingy! Back in the distance, the capsule room Familiar is in floats by with severe damages in its outer hull. Noville: Lets see. He's only a few feet away. I can do like one of my comic book heroes. Here's a grappling hook! Prohyas takes his Laser Pointer Magisword and fuses it with the grappling hook. Narrator: Grappling Beam Magisword! Prohyas takes the grappling gun, aiming a laser point and shooting the hook through the shield barrier to the stranded chamber, catching it and reeling it in. Glori takes her new sword and carves a hole into the chamber, carefully making sure its attached to the shield for air. Cattus steps inside and holds an unconscious yet unharmed Familiar in his arms. Cattus: He's asleep. Plunderbite: Guess that explosion was enough to stun him or something. Prohyas: Well, at least we've still got half the team left. Now we've just gotta get back up there and fix all this! Plunderbite: How? Half the dang army's probably in there. Phibby: And I would get everyone in trouble if I just bash my way in...Even though that's really what I'm waitin' to do. Glori: Well, y'know, we'll be seen when we get in there anyway. In fact, I think I have just the plan! Back at the academy, the Echo Drones start bashing their way through the shields piece by piece until some of the heavier ones break inside with stronger artillery! Drone Commando pointing to the heroes: Commence the attack! While the bots make their way to the tower, Danny returns with an ecto barrier and shields the group with help from Dani and Zim using his PAK's energy emitters! Gumball looking to Danny: This doesn't look good, Dan.I don't think this is enough to take on tens of thousands of Boberts at once!Also, I forgot to ask, what're you wearing? Danny shielding everyone: Some sorta frame for when my suit gets upgraded. This way if I get tired, I won't have to transform. Sad thing is, Jimmy never finished it. Cause if he did, it would be really helpful right about now! The smaller drones fly up above the shield and drop bombs on it, shattering it and almost hitting everyone below! They all separate and begin attacking the heavy troops, who are aiming at the tower and the interior shield generators! Jazz activating her peeler suit: They're going to shut off the shields! Hoppus taking out his Carrot Magisword: Leave it to us! Narrator: Carrot Magisword! Hoppus makes his way to the battlefield and shoots his carrots at the drones attacking the generators, but they all bounce off of them. When he strikes the large cannon drone in the back, his Magisword gets deflected and the robot turns to him and pushes him back. Hoppus: Darn! They're too powerful, even for our Magiswords! Penny: Maybe you should try something more than just the swords. (Shifts into a dragon and smacks drone away) Gateaux: She's right! What we need is some classic black magic! Gateaux wiggles his fingers and shoots a purple ray of magic onto another small robot, but it just turns back around and stares him down unphased. Gateaux: Um...Like a good teacher, Cyrus is there! Cyrus popping up: Duck, kid! Cyrus takes Gateaux away before the drone could shoot him down! Jazz uses her peeler suit's ecto cannons to blast the robots, destroying some of them but not enough to stop the mass majority. Next to her, Sam Fenton comes over with her wrist cannon, shooting extremely effective rays of energy that explode the surface on impact! This sends some flying into the air, which allows for Penny to swoop in and chomp on! She breathes fire into the ground, spreading it across the field! As for Danelda, she uses her Levitation Magisword to hold some of the incoming bots in place. Yet despite their size and Danelda's proficiency, they keep moving forward. Danelda holding the drones in place with magic: They're so strong! It feels like dealing with 80 tons of metal! Simone: Hold on little rabbit! (Shoots beam from palms) Bimm thinks for a moment and takes out her Ball of Yarn Magisword. She slings its coil at the beam to supercharge it and wrap around the small robot. But when the drone disrupts the beam with its eye laser, it briefly pushes the group back to the ground from the shockwave! Simone and Bimm getting back up: Ugh… The robot prepares to shoot the team right then and there, but behind it, Momo comes over with her katana and lunges right into its head! She tosses it away and sets her sword to the side. Simone: Woah...What kinda magic sword was that?! Momo: It isn't magical, bud. It's just a sword. Dani, Starfire, Mabarnacle, Anais, Morbidia, and Cyrus get to the group behind Momo. Starfire flying over with Dani: Are you guys ok? We saw you get attacked by the drone! Hoppus: We're alright now, Star. Bimm: Thank you, ma'am. Momo: No problem! Dani: These robots are tough to take down. What're you gonna do? Mabarnacle: I don't know about you, but I have something I need to take care of. (Points to group) And you lads are comin' with me. Morbidia: Us?! Cyrus: Yeah, you! Cyrus returns with Neddy and Gateaux beside him, and something very unusual in his pockets. Cyrus: And we could certainly use that combiner tech that big-headed kid gave ya'll on the way. Neddy, you coming with? Neddy whacking a bot away with his mallet: Heck yeah! There's more to smash out there! Cyrus: Just don't be startin' any ruckus while we're gone. Dani: Well, can't really stop you from that. Good luck out there! Starfire waving goodbye: Bye everyone! Momo: Oooh! Can I go with them Mom? I hear they're so much cooler as a combiner and I really wanna see it! Alt. Anais: Only as long as they keep you safe and you come back before dark. Momo: Aw, come on! We're on a battlefield! Alt. Anais: No buts, young lady. That means you too, Simone. Simone: I'm not a kid! Alt. Anais: Yeah, but to me, everyone's my kid. Nicole on Anais communicator: That's my daughter! Now bring yourself back here and put on your jacket. This isn't a petting zoo. Alt. Anais leaving: Ught...S-stop, Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of the squad! Anyway, y'all get outta here while I get more clothes. Mabarnacle: Alright crew! Listen up! We are goin' to go on an adventure of a lifetime and show ye how it's done! And if any of ye even get but a scratch, it's your own fault. Morbidia: ...Huh. Deja Vu. Cyrus: Ok y'all. Look out! (Takes pixie dust from pockets) Cyrus takes his mysterious pixie dust and sprinkles it on Frank, causing him to grow supersized, big enough for the group of 11 to ride on! Big Frank spreading his wings: SQAWK! Simone getting on Frank's back: As Phibby would say...RIGHTEOUS! Bimm: Is it, uh, ok if some of us just stay here and, um, protect the school? (Gets startled by close missile explosion) WAGH! (Jumps onto Frank with everyone) Neddy: Now where's the fun in that?! Step on it, Frank! Frank jumping: KAAAA! Frank leaps into the air, spreading his wings and taking flight like a majestic eagle, making sure to avoid the blaster fire from all the drones flying around. He exits the shield barrier out to the city under the threat of attack to draw their fire. Meanwhile, Danny Phantom keeps some of the more weaker bots busy near the shield, making sure to examine the carnage for any weaknesses. His female clone, Dani, arrives briefly to see what he's up to. Dani: Hey. Momo's gone with the adventure squad. They're gonna try and get to the city. Danny: Great! Anywhere's better than here. All these metal head's are buzzing around the shield like a swarm of bees! Anymore from out there and we'll be toast! Dani: What about you? You're practically at the edge of ground zero. Danny: I've gotta cut off all the drones from outside the shields while that station up there's not sending more. Hopefully the squad can take care of the rest at the outskirts. Dani: Well, you're the boss. Just be careful, alright? Only one is enough to take a whole group down, and there's hundreds of em! Danny: Don't worry, girly me! I've got this new suit to protect me in case something like that ever happens. Besides, this isn't the first time we've fought an army of duplicate bots trying to kill us. (Flies off) Meanwhile at the academy, Jimmy hastily tries to find readings on the away team using Goddard's satellite beacon. Anais comes over with the jacket her mother requested her to put on, though she still has it open in an attempt to look smart and pretty. Alt. Anais: You ok Einstein? You're typing like me when I challenged Dexter to DDR...with a keyboard. Jimmy: I'm trying to figure out something strange. When Goddard searches for life signals, he checks for DNA signatures. I've got some of the away team back online. But someone out there has the same signature as Familiar. And it's...older. Gumball: Huh. I didn't know genes could be dated. Jimmy: Not the way I put it. The genetic makeup of a family is dated by generation. While we're pressing the assault, I'm going to keep checking on the shields and the away team. I'm not sensing any signals from much of the group except for the key players in this. Timmy: Are you and Goddard gonna be alright in here? It's not safe either way. Jimmy: We'll be fine. Goddard nodding yes: BARK BARK! Jimmy: As long as the defense grid is up, so are we. Now, what I need you all to do is keep the highly powerful and abnormally strong enemy forces at bay until reinforcements arrive and the away team can shut down the factory. Timmy: You got it, best buddy! AJ: Although, fighting someone highly powerful was nooot in my agenda. Chester: Aw, don't be so scared, AJ! We've been through worse! Jimmy: He's right. What's the worst that could ha- Gumball covering Jimmy's mouth: NO! Every time you say that, something goes wrong! I know cause I keep doin' it and it happened to me and Darwin a lot. I think it's a condition. Nicole: And you say it again, and I'll definitely be on your butt just to make sure you don't ruin the rest of the evening. Gumball: But Mom, I didn't eve- Nicole: Ok! Maybe you didn't just yet, but someone's going to. (Scratches on hair) I dunno who, but the anticipation is making me itch and that really bothers me. Yuki: What, are your Richard-Senses tingling again? Nicole: Ahahahaha, no no! Dang! This besty knows me like an angel... Far from the battle in the space station in the fuel chambers, some security drones walk by patrolling with clear vigilance. Some of them monitor the fuel gauges and gas pools making sure that everything in the lower deck is secure and safe. One of the robots steps into an elevator that takes him up into the armory where the Commando Drone mechs sit deactivated. This robot checks the room for any suspicious activities but finds nothing to be reported. Drone: All clear. No suspicious activities detected in Armory 13. Resume search. (Steps back in lift) The robot goes back into another level, but just when he leaves, Prohyas steps from behind one of the mechs stretching. Prohyas: Aagh...That was a close one. Cattus: Brilliant idea, Glori. But there aren't enough suits for all of us. Glori: I figured as much. So I thought of another idea! Hey pirate guy, why don't ya try it on and see what happens? Plunderbite: Worth a shot. But if an alarm goes off, I blame you. Plunderbite opens the hatch to the rather familiar-looking mech suit and steps in, wearing it and closing its frame. But when the helmet compartment tries to close in, it gets jammed by the size of the user's head. Plunderbite removing the helmet: Doh..! Guess I'm too big for the thing, huh? Noville: ...Y'know, looking at the suit...it looks kinda familiar. Prohyas: Hm...You're right. The purple color scheme, the yellow-green outlines, WWE-lookin' feel. This could only be the work of...Mysterious Hooded Lady! Familiar still in Cattus' arms: ...None of what you just said even compares to her. Cattus: Ah! Familiar, you're awake. Phibby: How're ya feelin'? You busted your head earlier from that explosion. Familiar: I'm good, if you can call it that. Better than the last few times I've been knocked out by something or someone. What're we doing now? Glori: Oh, it was awesome. We just grappled our way in the vent system through the waste disposer outside and snuck in here to find some disguises. Familiar: So that's why I smell like diesel fuel. Which reminds me. In case something like that were to happen, why didn't you have something like that handy Hyperspace thing you and V have to get us outta there? Prohyas: Cause that's what we use to get to Jimmy's lab, and it only works three times a day. Which I think is pretty cheap in retrospect. Glori: Yeah, much of the cool stuff we got isn't that legendary as they say it is, huh? Prohyas: Worse is that the rest of the team's been killed by that explosion we were in. Turns out the whole thing was a trap by this mysterious guy in charge of all this! Plunderbite: He took all me crew. But since we're in here, I'm just gonna stick with you till we find this new guy and feed him to the sharks back at the docks! Familiar: Whatever you say, buddy. But do we really have to wear those things? They look cool an all, but some of us can't even fit in em'. Noville: Well, Vambre wouldn't want us to stop there. Allow me to solve this. Everyone turns to Noville, who surprisingly sounds more courageous than usual. A few minutes pass and the squad are in energy shackles being escorted by a commando drone across the more busy areas of the base. Although strangely, Noville isn't around. When the robot reaches the end of the armory hall, they are greeted by a lean guard trooper. Guard Drone: Commando 1138. Is everything fine? You don't look so good. Commando 1138: Yes sir. E-everything is going just fine. I just, uh, went out to search to see if the intruders survived the previous operation, and I'm taking them to to the brig. If you check the waste disposal room, there might be more of em' hiding somewhere. Guard Drone: Yes sir. (Walks off) Glori whispering: Nice job, Noville. Noville: Thanks. But I dunno where to go. Prohyas: Hmm...Lets just explore for right now. We'll see if we can find the prison base and their leader's room. Plunderbite: Alright, but let's hurry this up. These shackles are giving me flashbacks to a show I didn't wanna be in..! While the away team are on their way to find the prison base and the mastermind behind the attack, Danny manages to throw off much of the drones by the shield barrier of the Adventure Academy. This gives him a bit more leeway, since much of the incoming forces are converging through the outskirts of town. Danny: Ok! That should be more than enough! Better check on that squad! (Gets hit in back by blast) Oof! (Turns behind him) When Danny turns to check on the enemy fire, he quickly realizes he's not alone. About 5 of the bots resembling Bobert arrive to pursue him in the skies with their cannons locked and loaded. Danny getting cornered: Great..! Daniella warned me about this! But I guess there's no reason to back down now..! (Charges for energy punch) YEAAAAAGH! Danny charges for a massive blow to some of the bots, managing to destroy one of them, but the other 4 just back off from his attacks and shoot him at his back and chest with key accuracy! Danny getting himself back together: Ouch… Ok. Let's try that again. (Goes for a kick) Danny jets for a kick to a drone's face, but it barely makes it budge; almost as though it's improving its functions by the second, which startles and confuses Danny. Danny: Come on, Danny. It's just a computer! You're better than this! Danny powers up his palms and puts them together making an anime-esque beam that blows through all the remaining robots before they could move fast enough! Danny: Yeah! That's more like it! Bring it on! More drones appear with even heavier weapons designed just for Danny; a ghost boy. Danny: ...Or not… (Gets blasted to death by anti ecto cannons) GAH! Danny gets blasted by ecto missiles from all sides trying his best to go intangible, but each shot damages him even when he's able! As the blasts keep hitting him, Danny plummets from the sky to the surface where he crashes into a nearby cave and gets buried underneath the rubble! Drone Commando: We got him! Let's roll! Russian-Sounding Commando: Let this be lesson for you! Danny's arm still remains popping out of the rubble against the ground; not limp but most certainly damaged along with his new suit. By the sound within the wreckage, Danny has faded out of his ghost form and isn't getting up any time soon. But he's not out of luck, as a familiar friendly snake comes over to examine him. End of Chapter 4 Category:Blog posts